The present invention generally relates to a lighting apparatus and more particularly to a lighting apparatus with adjustable light beam.
Lighting apparatuses such as headlights, flashlights, work lights, lanterns and so forth are typically classified according to their lighting effects, namely spotlight effect in which the light beam is narrow, and floodlight effect in which the light beam is wide. For a given light source intensity, spotlight effect provides a stronger and more concentrated lighting effect than floodlight effect. However, such lighting effect is not desirable at times when users need to illuminate a wider area; in that case, floodlight effect is more desirable. The marketplace therefore anticipates for lighting apparatuses which could provide both spotlight and floodlight effects.